memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
StarTrek.com
StarTrek.com is the official website for the entire Star Trek franchise. The site features an extensive database, episode guide, interviews, news feed, fan quizzes, new articles, videos, retail shop, event calendar, and other exclusive content. It is produced by CBS Entertainment for CBS Studios Inc., a division of CBS Corporation. ''Star Trek'' Continuum Founded in , the site was originally named Star Trek Continuum and was exclusively accessible through the . ''StarTrek.com'' StarTrek.com ''was registered by 1994. (via ''The Age(Melbourne, Australia), p.30. ) In the ''Voyager'' Season 1 DVD documentary short, "Launching Voyager on the web", the history of StarTrek.com was spotlighted, with then site Supervising Producer Marc Wade providing explanatory commentary. Using a modified screen capture from the episode, a computer shows the website on its screen. The site and its structure were also briefly discussed in the TNG Season 2 DVD special feature, "Mission Overview Year Two - Gene Roddenberry". Tim Gaskill served as Editorial Director of the site and was later engaged as Senior Content Producer from to . During the airing of , a number of podcasts were produced for the site, serving as audio commentaries, with an additional one for to boot. Those not included on later released home media formats, The Director's Edition being one of them, are currently preserved on . The podcast phenomenon was introduced by Larry Nemecek in 1996, who served as producer, editor and contributor on the site. In , a Flash-animated series called "The Young Hunter" was hosted on the site. On , it was announced that the entire production team responsible for StarTrek.com had been laid off, including Star Trek alumni Nemecek and David C. Fein (Member of the Board – hence The Director's Edition podcast), effective immediately. The layoffs came as the result of "restructuring" at CBS Interactive. Site Relaunch After an extensive period of inactivity (during which 2009's was produced and released), CBS Interactive announced on that a new version of StarTrek.com would launch in the summer of 2010. wall&story_fbid 119202568108178&ref mf}} The newly-designed site was created by Funny Garbage and was launched as a beta version on . It retained little of the original database content (much of it written by Nemecek) as previously displayed on the site – presumed discarded save for those pages diligent fans have preserved on the Wayback Machine internet archive – , and what little had been retained severely edited for brevity and curtailed. New was that the site now featured news headlines from other major Star Trek sites, fan contributions, and full-length episode streams of and (geo-restricted to the United States). Reliance on third parties for content had the additional advantage of not having to maintain as an elaborate editorial site staff as had been necessary for the previous incarnation. Already bearing little, if any, resemblance with the original website, a further major difference between the old and new, commercialized version of the site has been the radical emphasis shift from information to Star Trek merchandising. This in particular did not sit well with parts of the fanbase, acquainted with the original version, as evidenced on several Star Trek blogs, among others that of , together with two of the outsiders the new StarTrek.com gets its contents from. Star Trek Shop Through its online Star Trek Shop, the site has retailed many licensed Star Trek-related items including novelties, collectibles, toys, artwork, housewares, jewelery, electronics, and clothing. All products are sold on the site by Delivery Agent, Inc. of Crozet, VA, USA. http://shop.startrek.com/ File:Star Trek Golf Accessories.jpg|''StarTrek.com'' golf accessories File:Star Trek.com RockLove Sterling Dock Ring.jpg|RockLove Sterling Dock Ring File:USS Enterprise cheese board set.jpg| cheese board set File:Star Trek TNG BBQ set.jpg|''Star Trek: TNG'' BBQ set File:Star Trek TOS Enterprise LED light.jpg|USS Enterprise LED Light File:Star Trek Deep Space Nine Flyer Frisbee.jpg|''Star Trek: DS9'' Flyer Frisbee References ; Inheritors' planet; Kurillian; Pentaran; Takar II; Uxali; Valdez; Yadera II See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures External links * * – partially archived original official website *Fan sites – official listing of the various reference fan sites, the official site presently gets its information from sr:StarTrek.com fr:StarTrek.com it:StarTrek.com Category:Web content Category:Collectible companies